deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189/The Fortune City Disaster
Unnamed Spectators The unnamed spectators are actually the character models of Andy Talbat, Erica Mayes, and Royce St. John... do we treat them as separate people, or should we note on their respective pages that they were seen fleeing the initial outbreak, since we didn't see any of the spectators killed? --Ciwey 23:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Oh cool, I haven't encountered them in my first playthrough of DR2. That's def a possibility and worth noting. Tis weird that there two "Erica Mayes" and two "Royce St. Johns" ran by (duplicates) and not just one. But that's neat. The Andy guy, that's not him since the one in the cutscene video showed him dying. --Mistertrouble189 23:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I just checked the cutscene - the Andy lookalike doesn't die. When the zombie spectator approaches Chuck, you see another zombie closing in on him, but you don't ever see blood or anything. So... still a possibility. :P ::13:35 --Ciwey 23:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but, there seems to be more than one duplicate. The one that the spectator tackles looks kind of like Royce's model. Also, who is that bald survivor in the background, just as the spectator approaches Chuck? And Andy's model is seen twice. Once in the far background as soon as Chuck opens the doors, and then again with a zombie attacking him. Maybe these three are meant to be references to the three survivors killed at the beginning of the first one, and the second models are meant to be the actual survivors? Le Rusecue 23:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The more the merrior, Le Rusecue! I just watched that vid, Ciwey, and it's a possibility =P Maybe that explains his distraught/near-insanity behavior when Chuck finds him! That bald survivor, I'm not sure. Haven't seen anyone yet, though I'm sure theres someone who looks like him. Maybe not. The one that is attacked by the infected spectator looks like Royce, so there's four of them! (two of them can be seen running away while Chuck is in elevator, one being eaten by the IS, one is being eaten at 7pm when zombies so crazy). Over use of models much? :) Four Royces, Two Ericas, One Andy, 4+ TiR Employees. I'll check again! --Mistertrouble189 00:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, the only two survivors that I haven't seen (I rescued Dean Wayne, Michael Woo and Matthew Kuss) that still don't have images on their articles are Bill Montagu and Janus Razo, so one of them must be using the same model as the bald guy. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 16:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Too many freaking Victims! Urgh! I was trying to note all of the victims in the second area, but there are waaaaay too many! Can you please help me out? So far, I've got some dude in a green shirt, and four Terror is Reality Employees(other than the one Chuck meets). The rest I didn't get to count. I did see a Tamara duplicate, and at least two other employees, but I have yet to note them. They really are making us work in this one, aren't they? Le Rusecue 00:08, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *I know! There are SO many victims. I'm considering piling all of the TiR employee victims into one box on my chart -_- haha we'll see. I'll def help out. I haven't noticed any like non-worker bodies yet, so I'll take a look tonight (if I can) to see if I can see others (like the green shirt and the Tamara duplicate?) Def a lot of work! --Mistertrouble189 00:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *I know, man. It'd be so much easier if I didn't have Katey, or if I could put her down. That's how I counted the three TiR employees in the first room, by killing all of the zombies. I would have went down the steps, but I was scanning the area first. After I counted all of the people there, I was afraid to go down the steps, haha. The Green shirt is right in front of the doors, just before you see Pat and the others. Tamara's body is near Pat, and so is another woman that appears to be a duplicate of Helen. I'll have to look around later tonight, or tomorrow. Le Rusecue 00:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and are you going to include the hanging victims as well? I am in my list I'm making in word documents. Le Rusecue 02:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yup! There's three unnamed victims (or four?) I forget if they're shown in the cutscene video for Seymour. If not, I'll ask Ciwey to take pics of them. Also, don't forget the man the Hunters snipe. I re-uploaded the Royce/Erica lookalike pics to get some variations. Haven't checked for the other Arena victims yet. Ciwey's been getting AMAZING pictures of those victims (like Tom Ebersole, Helen Bonner, Adrian Lee, etc) --Mistertrouble189 02:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Ok I counted nine arena workers, two "Kirby Wilkinsons" in green shirts and two "Tamara Steins" in blue shirts. And another woman whose model I did not recognize (she was by Jeremiah and Pat). Those are the victims/bodies I counted! Think I got them all. --Mistertrouble189 22:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fortune City/Las Vegas Fortune City was not built in place of Las Vegas.NT92 18:00, October 12, 2010 (UTC) *I was saying that it replaced the now-gone Las Vegas. Or was it already built back then? The information we have, it's not clear, is it? --Mistertrouble189 18:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't made to replace Vegas either, it was built already. There is a sign in Forune Park saying it was founded in 1992. NT92 18:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC)